Fused with Time
by Bracting
Summary: When Percy killed Luke, they both disappeared in a golden flash. Percy returns years later, except now Kronos is fighting to take control of his body.
1. Chapter 1

**Fused with Time**

 **Chapter 1**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

 _A hero's soul, cursed blade shall reap._

Luke unlatched the side straps of his armor, exposing a small bit of his skin just under his left arm, a place that would be very hard to hit. With difficulty, he stabbed himself.

It wasn't a deep cut, but Luke was clearly in pain.

"Percy," he grunted. "Not . . . enough!"

Understanding what he meant, I grabbed the hilt of the knife and with a grunt, shoved it deeper into his flesh.

Luke howled. His body began to glow a bright gold. The throne room shook, but I managed to hold onto the knife and continue to sink it deeper. Luke began to emit a powerful aura, causing blisters to form on my skin.

I shut my eyes.

* * *

Demigods, satyrs, nature spirits, and gods—major and minor— alike were gathered around the large Olympian throne room. They were here to celebrate the five year anniversary of a very important day, a holiday of sorts.

Five years ago here, in this very room, two heroes perished. There were no corpses, no proof they had ever even existed, except for the memories that the gathered people— if gods could be called people— held.

"We're gathered here today to celebrate an important day," Poseidon said, standing in front of his throne. "Five years ago today, we lost the lives of many. Many of our children, friends, and siblings' lives have been sacrificed to achieve the time of peace that we have reached now. But their sacrifices and wishes shall not be forgotten.

"And the first step to immortalizing their legacies shall be this statue," he pointed towards a large shape covered by a shroud.

At his signal, Annabeth, the Architect of Olympus, and her boyfriend Michael, a son of Hephaestus, removed the shroud. What was revealed could only be described as beautiful.

In the middle of the throne room, the exact same spot where it happened, was a statue of the Savior of Olympus. Carved out of a single marble block was the Savior of Olympus impaling Kronos right under his left arm, his achilles heel. It was so detailed it almost made you feel that it was truly happening at the very moment you look at it.

"Perseus Jackson, my son, and Savior of Olympus!" Poseidon finished before sitting back down on his throne and adapting a saddened look. Since that faithful day five years ago, Poseidon had been in constant grieving. After all, it was his son that he had lost.

Zeus stood up, clearing his throat. "If anyone else has anything they'd like to add, speak up now."

But before anyone could do a thing, everyone's attention was drawn to the statue.

The statue was spreading with cracks, golden light spewing from out these cracks. Everyone just stared in shock at the statue as it slowly cracked, piece by piece. Suddenly it was engulfed in a golden light, blinding everyone in the room— gods included.

When the light died down, nothing seemed to have changed. The statue of Percy Jackson impaling Luke Castellan was still there except... it had color. No, it wasn't a statue, people realized. That was truly Percy Jackson impaling Luke Castellan!

Percy let go of his hold on the knife, allowing Luke to drop on the floor, dead. He then turned and scanned the room and everyone in it with his sea green, golden rimmed eyes. Wait, golden rimmed? Since when were his eyes rimmed with gold?

"H-how is everyone here?" Percy asked, a bewildered look on his face.

Before anyone could answer, he was tackled to the ground by a blur of silver.

"Percy!" Thalia shouted, clutching onto her cousin tightly. "You're alive!"

"Thals. Can't. Breath." Percy croaked out.

Thalia pulled back from the hug, but still held him at arm length. "We thought you were dead, kelp-head," she said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Dead?" Percy asked confused. "Why would you think I was dead?"

Annabeth, who had just gotten out of her shock, answered, "You were gone for five years!"

"Annabeth you're okay!" Percy observed gladly, before again becoming confused. "Who's that?" He asked, pointing at the tall dark haired boy she was holding hands with.

"I'm Michael," Michael said, still in shock at the recent events.

"SOMEONE EXPLAIN WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" Zeus demanded, cutting off anything Percy was about to say.

"It seems Perseus was in a time stop of sorts and had just escaped. How this happened though, I do not know," Athena said, seemingly deep in thought.

Percy turned to face Zeus and his eyes turned gold. "Hello, Zeus. Miss me?" Percy said in a deep and ancient voice. He then held out his open hand, and a six foot bronze and steel scythe flew into his hand.

Realization flashed across Zeus' face. "Kronos," he whispered, fearfully.

* * *

 **Author's Note: This was just an idea I came up with while thinking about how so many PJO stories are so commonly used. (Looking at you Betrayal, Guardian, and Book Reading stories.)**

 **I don't know if I'm going to continue this as a story, I just wanted to publish the idea cause I thought it was really cool. If you guys would like me to continue though, tell me. Also what pairing do you want it to be? Percy x Hera would be pretty cool in my opinion but also kind of hard to pull off, I don't think there are any good stories with that pairing.**

 **Well uh, I hope you enjoyed that scene. Notify me if I made any grammar mistakes or did anything wrong. Also check out my other two stories if you haven't already. I should probably stop using 'Time' in my story titles.**

 **Tell me if you liked the idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fused with Time**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

 **Quick shout out to FindingProvidence, who beta'd this chapter. Dude is a great author, go check out his stories. He has two really good and original stories that he's still working on and one on hiatus. If not for him, this chapter would've been ten times less entertaining than it is now.**

* * *

Percy turned to face Zeus and his eyes turned gold. "Hello, Zeus. Miss me?" Percy said in a deep and ancient voice. He then held out his open hand, and a six foot bronze and steel scythe flew into his hand.

Realization flashed across Zeus' face. "Kronos," he whispered, fearfully.

"I'm so glad you remember me after all these years." Kronos' eyes glinted. The low fire of the hearth cast deep shadows across the smile playing at his lips. He twisted his scythe around with his hand, letting it cut through the air with a shrill whistle, watching the Olympians and demigods both to catch the first sign of movement. "It would seem I've interrupted a rather heartfelt reunion. This will be my first, and final, apology to you then. Would you like to continue? I have all the time in the world, after all."

For too long, nobody spoke against the Titan King. He stood idle, still scanning the throne room with a distant smile. It was only after the initial panic subsided that Poseidon raised his trident defensively across his body. "Kronos... what have you done to my son?"

"A fine question," Kronos stopped playing with his scythe. He tapped a finger along the shaft, working his way until his fingernail brushed the edge. "I've done nothing to your son but place myself in his body. We are now prisoners of each other. Act against me, act against him, yes? That is how it works."

Zeus pounded his fist on the arm of his throne. "Leave the boy at once, Kronos! Do so peacefully, and perhaps we will imprison you with your dignity. Refuse, and it will be a repeat of last time. We will scatter your essence, and perhaps this time, you won't be able to regain a consciousness."

Kronos tilted his head. "A generous offer, Zeus. However, I've taken a liking to this vessel. Much better than the Hermes-spawn I used before. He was weak of mind and, although he possessed skill with a sword, he was equally frail. This one, though... Perseus Jackson. Ha! A fine medium indeed!"

Hermes bolted up from his throne, gripping his caduceus tight in both hands. "Do not speak ill of my son, Kronos! I know he broke your hold over him at the last minute. I know he died a hero, resisting you to his final breath!"

Kronos' expression said nothing of a change in emotion, but his whitening knuckles gripped upon his scythe's handle betrayed his amused facade. "That may be so, but all that matters are the results. From what I can see, I am still here and your pitiful spawn, is not."

"I'll kill you!" Hermes dashed forward, a set of full celestial bronze armor shrouding him and his caduceus in hand.

Faster than the eye could see, Kronos swiftly and skillfully moved to the right, dodging Hermes' wild swing. Bringing his scythe down upon the momentarily off balanced god's back, he cut through his celestial bronze armor as if it were butter, imprinting a deep cut before kicking him forward.

Zeus stood up from his throne, summoning his ten-foot-long cylinder of electricity. "Olympians, attack!"

All at once, the Olympians charged Kronos with full power, or at least attempted to.

Volleys of golden and silver arrows began to rain overhead. Using his time powers, he slowed most of them down. Some still managed to pass through his slow of time as he hadn't been concentrating too much on that. Those that did, which were few, were all dodged by Kronos.

Grapevines and ropes of dirt began to sprout from the ground, courtesy of Dionysus and Demeter. Though all were dodged or cut through skillfully by the Titan King's scythe. Eventually, the entire center of the throne room was filled with cut grapevines and littered with dirt. It was a mess.

Hephaestus remained seated in his throne. He had a little control panel right on the armrest of his throne which he was using to control two chains of celestial bronze. Whenever they got within range, Kronos would swipe at them with his scythe, causing small cracks to take root. Eventually, they completely shattered due to the continued damage.

Aphrodite attempted to charmspeak the Titan king, but he just completely ignored her as it was useless for her to try. Once she realized her charmspeak had no effect on him, she switched her methods. She began to shoot pink love blasts, which were quite destructive but also tiring. Kronos' scythe, though, seemed to stop them in their tracks. Whenever his scythe touched the blasts, they would slowly darken to a black color before dissipating.

Hera was firing small bolts of electricity, an ability she had due to her marriage with Zeus. These bolts often hit their target, as they were ignored due to not causing enough damage. Deciding that she would get nowhere with firing at Kronos, she decided to aid her husband who was charging one giant blast from his master bolt.

Poseidon, Ares, and Athena were fighting at close range, but were being outclassed by the Titan King as he weaved through their combined efforts and occasionally landed a blow on the three when the chance was open.

Zeus held his Master Bolt tightly, electricity rolling off in waves as he continued to charge one large attack. Once it had been charged to the point the heat was difficult for even Zeus to withstand, he released it. It flew true to its path, hitting it's intended target square in the chest.

Once the bolt had landed, it caused an explosion, so powerful that it had managed to push back the three nearby Olympians. Kronos could not be seen, as a thick screen of fog surrounded the hit area. Everyone sat there in anticipation, waiting to see the outcome of the attack. Once the thick screen of fog cleared into a thin sheet, Percy's body laid there, smoking with charred black spots surrounding his skin.

"Percy!" Poseidon rushed to check on his son, dropping his trident to the floor, allowing it to clatter onto the marble. He lifted Percy's back with his arm and cradled him to his chest. "Can you hear me my son?"

Suddenly, Percy grabbed Poseidon by the neck, clutching it tightly. He stood up, lifting Poseidon up by the neck with him. The charred skin on his body slowly began to fade, turning back into his regular colored tan. His eyes, as Poseidon now realized, were still gold.

"That was quite a powerful hit, you should consider yourself lucky I was still in control or your little hero would be in the underworld by now." Kronos tightened his grip around Poseidon's neck, now suffocating the Sea God. Poseidon flailed his arms in an attempt to get out of Kronos' death grip, but it was all futile.

Zeus once again began charging his symbol of power, but couldn't release it without injuring Poseidon in the process. "Let him go!"

Kronos turned his gaze from Poseidon to Zeus, allowing a small smile to creep across his face. "Or what? Is the big and mighty King of Olympus going to strike me down with his big shocker? But, alas, I cannot kill any of you just yet. What would entertain me if you Olympians were all gone?" He threw Poseidon straight towards Athena, who was clutching Aegis and her spear tightly in battle position. Poseidon flew right into her spear, impaling himself in the left side of his stomach and causing Athena to stumble backwards.

Athena gasped. "Apollo, heal him!"

Kronos turned his attention away from the frantic gods, and faced the cowering demigods. They were gathered in a corner, as if trying to merge with the walls. Chiron stood in front of them, bow drawn with an arrow knocked and pointed straight for his father. Kronos' attention, however, focused on familiar two orbs of stormy grey belonging to the Architect of Olympus.

"Your children, however, are a completely different matter." Kronos grinned evilly. He once again began to twirl his large scythe around in circles while alternating hands every so often, as he slowly walked towards the demigods. He stopped his movements once he stood five feet away from the terrified girl, clutching the handle of his scythe with both hands. "If I remember correctly, I still need to repay you for causing me so much trouble last time."

Annabeth clutched onto her treasured dagger tightly, fear lacing her expression. Before she could charge, she found herself pinned to a wall, Kronos holding her up against it by her neck, his golden eyes flashing with amusement. Her dagger almost slipped out of her clutches, but she managed to restrengthen her grip onto the handle. "Percy- don't- do this."

Kronos seemed to hesitate for a moment before beginning to laugh manically. "You're not very creative, are you? Nevertheless, that same old trick won't work again. This vessel is completely under my control." He tightened his grip around her neck, causing her face to turn blue due to lack of oxygen.

Athena charged towards him, her spear covered with Poseidon's ichor in her right hand and Aegis clutched in her left. "Let go of her!"

Kronos stabbed his Scythe's blade into the ground and simply held his hand out towards Athena, without so much as turning to face her, deciding to keep his gaze focused on her daughter. "Silence, grandchild. Just sit back and enjoy the show." He said as she was slowed down to the pace of a snail. He picked up his scythe and twirled it once, causing it to turn into it's sword form, Backbiter. The celestial bronze and tempered steel hybrid Xiphos gleamed as the light reflected off it's three foot glory.

Annabeth brought her celestial bronze dagger in a powerful swipe, hitting Kronos right where his heart was located. But, alas, the blade shattered as soon as it made contact with his skin.

Kronos glanced curiously at his uninjured chest. "I forgot all about that little curse, quite the handy little thing it is though. You're quite the fighter, aren't you? Alas, you shall perish by the hands of your previous lover." Kronos moved Backbiter so that the blade was right under her neck, tip pointed towards her neck, slightly grazing it, drawing a small trickle of blood. "Any final words?"

"Let go of the girl this instant, Kronos!" Zeus shot a bolt of thunder at the ground in a sign of warning. Kronos, however, completely disregarded him and the other Olympians shouting threats.

Annabeth flailed her arms, struggling to get Kronos' death grip off of her. "Percy- don't- do- this-"

Annabeth could've sworn she saw Kronos' eyes flash a warm shade of sea green before becoming normal once again. Kronos tightened his hold on her throat even more, so much that her vision was beginning to go black. "Foolish girl, I already told you that won't work!"

Annabeth struggled, she kicked at his chest but it was as if he didn't even feel the kicks. "Percy- fight him- please-" His grip on her throat loosened, his eyes began to alternate between sea green and gold constantly before settling on sea green.

Percy lowered Annabeth from against the wall and allowed Backbiter to drop to the floor. "Annabeth? Are you okay?" He asked as she was crouched on the ground, greedily gasping for oxygen. She had her arms wrapped around her throat, protectively. Her face was turning back to it's normal tanned color after becoming a sky blue.

Zeus, noticing Percy's falter in movements, began shouting orders. "Hephaestus, restrain him!"

Hephaestus conjured up a gigantic celestial bronze chain from where he stood. Using his godly speed, he was next to Percy in an instant. He wrapped the chain around the Titan King's vessel extra securely, just in case. Percy, while surprised at his sudden speed, didn't make any move to resist.

"Anyone who is not an Olympian clear out immediately!" Zeus held out the palm of his hand towards the gigantic metal doors of the room and they instantly flung open. "Apollo take the demigods back to their camp and come back here the instant you finish."

"Alright guys, who wants to drive my chariot next?" Apollo asked, attempting to lower the group of demigods anxiousness.

Once everyone had exited the room, Percy was brought to the center of the throne room by Hephaestus. His arms were wrapped three times by the celestial bronze chains and he was kneeling on the ground.

"Council is in session." Zeus shot his Master Bolt into the air to silence the murmurings. "We shall decide the future of Perseus Jackson. Anyone have anything they'd like to say?"

"I propose we kill him!" Athena yelled, still enraged by how her favorite daughter was treated. Percy lowered his head in shame. He knew he was a threat, and he believed he deserved anything that came his way. After all, he hurt Annabeth.

"That is preposterous! He saved us all!" Poseidon slammed his trident, which he had picked up after being tricked by Kronos, into the marble floor. "Zeus surely you cannot be truly considering this?" Poseidon asked, noticing Zeus seemed to be in deep thought.

"It is not a bad idea," Zeus said, his hand on his chin. "It would eliminate Kronos once and for all."

Before Poseidon could berate Zeus, it was surprisingly Artemis who cut in. "I agree with Poseidon," she said, drawing curious glances from everyone in the room. "He may be a male but it is clear he is one of the rare good ones. Besides he did save me from the sky and all of us from certain destruction by Kronos' hands."

"So what do you suggest?" Zeus asked, surprisingly calm for some reason. "Would you like us to throw him back on the streets and act like none of this happened? Shall we wait till Kronos manages to take over again before ending him?"

"I am not saying we let him off with no safety." Poseidon glared. "But let us not do anything rash. For now, let us put him in a cell till we figure something out."

Zeus nodded. "Hephaestus, put him into the strongest cell you have. Make sure he cannot escape. Also feed the boy, we don't want him to die of hunger."

Hephaestus wordlessly got up and placed his hand on his shoulder before vanishing in a golden light.

Athena scoffed, her arms crossed over her shoulder. "Killing him would've been better."

"If that is all, council dismissed!" Zeus said, before he disappeared in a blast of thunder, leaving everyone, including his wife, behind. Soon an enraged Hera, cross Athena, relieved Poseidon, and the rest of the Olympian council followed suit.

* * *

 _Ten minutes later..._

Apollo slammed the doors to the throne room open and casually strolled into the place with his eyes closed and arms swinging, as if he were on a morning walk. "Hey guys I bet you missed me!" Noticing no one replied, "Guys, what's wrong?" he asked. Opening one eye and looking up, he realized there was no one in the throne room. "Huh, that's weird. Wonder where they all went. Well better head out to the bar early, don't wanna be late."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** **Okay not really sure why I added that last little scene with Apollo, was just bored and was wondering how Apollo would react if he got there and it was empty. Don't judge, I know it was probably dumb. = (**

 **I had so much fun writing the Kronos scenes, he's such a badass. I hope it wasn't too OOC or anything, though.** **Tell me if there were any errors.**

 **I still haven't decided on the pairing yet, some people want a Percy x Artemis while others wouldn't mind Percy x Hera. One guest said he wanted a Percy x Zoe which made me laugh cause he obviously doesn't realize that this is after the Titan's Curse meaning she's dead. R.I.P.**

 **Also someone suggested I should do Rhea, which I'm pretty sure he said as a joke, but now I'm actually beginning to consider it. It would be pretty funny for Percy be paired with Rhea when he also has Kronos, who is Rhea's husband, sharing the same body as him. But if I were to do it, I'm not sure how I would really bring her in. Also it'd kind of be weird cause she is his grandmother but then again most greek goddess are married to their brothers.**

 **Anyways, I decided to make a poll to see what you guys want me to do.**

 **To get to the poll:  
Desktop/Tablet: Go to my profile, on the top there should be a thing that says "Fused with Time: Romance pairing" click which you want to vote for and you're done, that easy.  
Phone: Go to my profile then at the bottom there should be a blue thing that says Desktop/Tablet mode, click that then you'll see a thing that says "Fused with Time: Romance pairing"**

 **Also make sure you check out FindingProvidence!**

 **Make sure to review as it encourages me to update more. I'm clearly not going to continue a story that isn't cared about by the readers so show some support if you'd like more.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Fused with Time**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor plot, all rights belong to Rick Riordan.**

* * *

Percy was on a bed in a small white room. There was a strong light overhead, it's switch next to the locked door. A mattress with white sheets covering were in one corner. A table with a plate and goblet, both magical and could make any food or drink appear in them, rested upon it. There was a small space in between, just enough to stretch.

 _'This is quite fun,'_ Kronos noted. Ever since he had managed to take back control of his body in the throne room, Kronos had been constantly terrorizing him in his mind. While it had been horrible at first, he soon came to appreciate it as he would probably go insane from sitting here for what felt like years with no one to speak to, even if it was one sided.

 _'Glad to know I'm growing on you.'_ Did he mention Kronos could read his thoughts?

Deciding to do something productive with all his spare time, he began to do push-ups in the small empty space in between the mattress and the table. He had been awfully bored for the past few who-knows-how-many hours.

 _'We could easily get out of here, be in the outside world. All you have to do is give me control and sit back and watch.'_

"Quite the tempting offer," Percy continued to do his push-ups, "but I think I'll pass." Finally reaching 150, he got up and wiped some sweat off his brow before laying down on his back and beginning to do sit-ups.

 _'Well the offer still remains in case you decide to change your mind,'_ Kronos hummed.

Suddenly, the white wall facing opposite of the door opened. Revealing a woman with brown hair tied in a ponytail and stormy gray eyes, Athena, behind a thick panel of glass. She was holding a clipboard and pencil in her hands, her eyes roaming over his body, analyzing his every detail.

 _'It's like you're a lab rat,'_ Kronos chuckled, which was odd as he was speaking in his head.

Percy got up from his sit-up position, his brow slightly sweaty. Seeing as she wasn't going to break the awkward silence, Percy did. "Could I get a pull-up bar in this place? It's awfully boring."

"Well there is always the option to kill you available. Would you prefer that?" Athena asked, slight hope tinting her voice.

Percy shrugged. "Your offer is almost as tempting as Kronos'."

Athena rose an eyebrow. "So you can communicate with Kronos," she said as she dotted something down on her clipboard using her pencil. "Interesting."

 _'You should tell her all about how we're best friends.'_

"How often does he speak to you?" Athena asked, looking up from her clipboard.

Percy got off the ground and sat down on the bed. "I'll answer all your questions once I get a pull-up bar and some entertainment. A t.v. would be nice. Oh! Is the technology more advanced now after five years?"

Athena narrowed her eyes, a look of irritation crossing her eyes for a second before they went back to her usual stoic expression. "Perseus, I am being serious."

"So am I. Also I prefer Percy."

"Answer. My. Questions. _Perseus._ "

Percy covered himself with a blanket and laid down on his back. "Like I said, I'll answer them when I get a t.v. and a pull-up bar. Now if that's all, turn off the lights, I need some sleep."

If this were a cartoon, Athena would have smoke oozing from her nostrils. The walls closed back to their normal plain white color, but not before a large banging on the wall, probably due to Athena's annoyance.

It probably wasn't the best idea to anger a goddess, but quite frankly, Percy didn't care. He had been trapped inside a cell for what seemed to be weeks, though he couldn't tell as there was no clock.

Percy stood up, went over to the light switch, turned the lights off then went back in bed. He allowed his head to rest on the pillow and not long after, he lost consciousness.

* * *

The next few days, or what Percy believed to be days, were quite repetitive. He would wake up, eat, workout, and occasionally allow Kronos to entertain him. Every two or three days, Athena would come in to _study_ him. Though he still hadn't gotten a t.v. nor a pull-up bar so he refused to cooperate.

Once again, the walls opened up to reveal the familiar sight of a gray-eyed woman.

"Nice seeing you again Athena. If you haven't figured it out from the past 3 visits, I'm not going to answer any of your questions till I get what I asked for. If I'm going to be trapped in here, I want to at least have some sort of entertainment." Percy said, turning his gaze away from Athena, finding his nails much more interesting.

"Actually," Athena smirked, "I'm here with a different approach."

Percy looked up at the goddess before blowing on his bangs, causing them to get out of his sight. "By all means, go right on ahead."

"I have a theory. Are you curious as to what this theory is, Perseus?"

 _'Humor her.'_

"Nope," Percy answered nonchalantly.

Athena had gotten used to his stubbornness by now and didn't react. "I was thinking, perhaps emotional damage can cause you to lose control," this got Percy's attention. "Tell me, you had feelings for my daughter, Annabeth, correct?"

Percy stayed silent. He in fact did have feelings for Annabeth. He was planning on admitting his feelings to her once this entire crap-fest ended.

"I'll take that as a yes," Athena continued. "Did you know she and Michael Smith, a son of Hephaestus, have been in a relationship for the past three years?"

Percy's entire vision went gold with rage. After five long and difficult years of adventures together, the girl who he thought he loved ended up with someone else? Had it not been for his current state of rage, Percy would've remembered he had been gone for five years, but alas, he wasn't thinking clearly.

Once his vision returned to normal, he realized he was no longer in control of his body.

Kronos' deep, maniacal laughter echoed throughout the room. "I must thank you, granddaughter, for giving me back control. I've been trying for quite some while, but he wouldn't budge."

Athena inspected the golden eyed fellow trapped inside the room before beginning to write on her clipboard. "It doesn't matter, you won't get out of there."

"I think otherwise," Kronos said.

Seemingly out of nowhere, Kronos' scythe appeared in it's sword form, Backbiter. He rushed forward, towards the glass at high speeds and slammed his sword into the glass. It made a loud sound, but didn't seem to damage the glass.

"I told you, you wouldn't be able to get out. This glass was forged by Hephaestus, designed specifically to keep you..." Athena trailed off as Kronos slammed his sword into the glass a second time, causing a spider web of cracks to spread.

"Impossible.." A wide eyed Athena muttered.

With a third strike of his sword, the glass came down to the ground in shattered pieces. As soon as the blockade was removed, Kronos dashed straight for Athena, a killing blow. His sword, though, only met with air. Athena had flashed away the moment the third strike landed, dropping her clipboard in the process.

Kronos sighed as he crushed the clipboard under his foot.

* * *

Currently, Kronos was standing outside the barriers of Camp Half-Blood, right beside a large pinecone tree with the golden fleece covering it. There was a dragon once he arrived, but one glare quickly scared the 'mighty' beast away.

Sadly, Kronos wasn't here to annihilate the campers, or at least that wasn't his main purpose. Perhaps he could kill two birds with one stone, though?

No, his purpose was to once and for all break the demigod known as Perseus Jackson. And what better way to do that than to solidify the fact that his 'love of his life' doesn't quite love him.

Kronos could tell, through being able to read the other inhabitant's thoughts, that he didn't fully believe the Wisdom Goddess' words. He still held on to that small string of hope. He greatly hoped that what she had said was just a way to test him.

Kronos was here to confirm the words of the goddess.

Without waiting any longer, he dashed through the camp. Thanks to his time abilities, most demigods wouldn't have been able to see him. Even those with enough eye coordination to spot him would just see him as a blur.

In several seconds time, Kronos found the familiar blonde holding hands with a large boy. They were sitting on the edge of the beach, holding hands. Kronos was standing behind them, completely silent.

"I'd understand if you need some time, Annabeth," the boy said.

"Michael I've already gone over this with you. What Percy and I had was no more than a childhood crush, then he disappeared off the face of the planet. This may get some getting used to, but I still and will always love you, not anyone else." Annabeth cupped his cheek and planted a kiss on his lips.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Too tired to write one.**

 **Leave your thoughts in the reviews.**


End file.
